Reunion Across the Ocean(Rewrite)
by Shadow Writer
Summary: The rewrite to Reunion Across the Ocean, it goes a little deeper into the story, tell me what you think.


OK this is my first digimon fan fiction, I have written some about other shows though. This story takes place after the second season when Mimi is living in America, I'm not sure if all my info is correct but I don't think it will make that big of a deal in this story. Oh yeah and this: 

************** 

means a change in time and/or setting. Oh yeah and the disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters I just have them out on loan for a little while, I promise to give them back, so don't sue me. 

Ages: Matt 16, Mimi 15 (I think Mimi is only a year younger than Matt, oh well this is where the wrong info thing comes in.) Oh yeah and I do know about Mimi's boyfriend in 02, but lets just kill him off for the purposes of my story. This is the rewrite for this story and its the same as the first one except it goes longer into it. I hope you like it. 

# 

# Reunion Across the Ocean

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Matt whispered to himself as he boarded the plane. "Dad I'm not so sure I should go," Matt said to his dad who was walking beside him. 

"I promise you we will only stay over there three months, besides it will be like a vacation." 

Matt's dad's boss needed him to go to America for three months to work on an overseas project. Matt didn't want to leave T.K, or all his friends, and he wasn't going to, until he learned they would be staying near Mimi's new place. Matt was 16 now, and besides driving, he was also old enough to know that he cared for Mimi, and he had wanted to see her since she left. 

Matt got on the plane, sat next to the window, and put on a set of headphones. Matt listened to the music ring in his head until he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

************** 

"Wake up Matt we're here," an annoying voice said as a hand shook Matt's shoulder. 

"Jeez I sleep through the whole trip?" Matt questioned his dad as he rubbed his eyes. 

"You were out like a light," his dad said as he began getting off the plane. Matt followed him off the plane and into the waiting rental car. 

"So this is what America is like," Matt whispered to himself looking out the window of the car. 

"That's where we'll be staying," his dad said as he pointed to a large hotel. 

"Jeez dad how can you afford that for three months?" Matt questioned in disbelief. 

"I can't, my job is paying for our lodging and food for the whole time we are here." 

"So that means I can eat whatever I want?" Matt said with a big grin on his face. 

"We don't want to spend all the companies money now do we?" his dad said with a laugh. 

Matt looked out the window with a depressed look on his face, his dad could tell he was feeling bad about leaving T.K. 

"Tell you what Matt, we will go eat, get you some new clothes, and maybe a haircut, what do you say?" 

"Sounds good," Matt said feeling a little better. Now that he didn't have to worry about school for awhile he thought he might go back to his old hair style. "Yeah dad, that sounds like a good idea." 

************** 

Matt and his dad went out and ate at a nice Italian restaurant, then headed for the nearest mall. 

"You look good in those Matt," his dad judged him as he modeled in the mirror. 

"You really think so?" Matt questioned his looks. Matt looked down at the dark khaki pants and dark blue T-shirt. "Your right, I make these clothes look good," Matt bragged with a grin on his face as he looked up at his dad. 

"Well, all that's left is the haircut." 

************** 

As Matt and his dad walked out of the barber shop Matt's dad looked at his son. "He didn't do a bad job on your hair." 

"Yeah, but I think he ran out of styling gel," Matt laughed and soon his dad joined in. "So dad what do you think?" Matt said modeling for his father. Matt's dad looked at his son's new clothes and his old haircut. 

"You look good son." 

Matt smiled at his dad. 

************** 

"Man, I wish dad didn't have to work all the time," Matt whined as he sat down to eat dinner in the hotel room. They had been in America a month now and Matt's dad had only eaten dinner with him two nights since they got there, one of those being the day they arrived. After he had eaten Matt cleaned his dishes and sat down on the bed. As he looked over to his dad's bed he spied the small note laying beside the phone on the night stand. 

He picked it up and read the number to himself, it was Mimi's phone number, he had looked it up when he first got here but hadn't got up the nerve to call her. 

"I wonder what she is doing now," Matt said in a dreaming-like voice, "I remember last time I saw her she had dyed her hair pink and had those little gold stars in it." Matt chuckled to himself thinking about how much pink he had seen Mimi wear since he first met her. Matt laid the phone number back where it had been and turned on the television. He watched it for awhile, before slowly drifting off to sleep leaving the TV on. 

************** 

Matt mopped around all day until his dad got home that afternoon. 

"So dad are you going to be able to stay home tonight." 

"I'm sorry son but its just that I'm so..." 

"I see," Matt interrupted as he sat down on his bed and looked at the floor. Matt's dad could see Matt was getting real upset. 

"Tell you what I will leave you the car tonight and you can go out and do whatever you want," Matt's dad said as he handed his son the keys. 

"Thanks dad," Matt said happily as this was the first time he had gotten the car since they got to America. 

"I have to go now son, you have a good time, and don't stay out _too_ late," his dad said as he winked and walked out the door. 

"OK dad," Matt replied halfheartedly, he was already thinking about what he was going to do. Matt sat on the bed rattling the keys to the rental car. He glanced over to the note laying on the night stand and knew what he was going to do. 

************** 

"Hello is Mimi there?" Matt questioned over the phone. 

"This is her, how may I help you." 

"Oh, hi Mimi bet you can't guess who this is." 

"Umm...is it Matt?" Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. 

"H...How did you know?" 

"I have changed a lot Matt, besides I could never forget your voice." The two sat through a long pause until Mimi spoke up again, "OK OK Sora called and told me you had come to America." 

"Well its nice to talk to you again Mimi." 

"Likewise Matt, I really want to see you again." 

"Well that's what I called about, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere tonight." 

"I would love too, let me give you my address." 

************** 

As Matt sped down the road he watched the signs looking for the path to Mimi's house. As he stopped in front of the house that matched the directions Mimi had given him over the phone, he began to get nervous. 

"I wonder what she will think about me," he said to himself as he walked up to her door. He slowly knocked on it, meanwhile his stomach decided to take up dancing and was doing the twist all the while. Mimi's mom answered the door and let out a loud yell at her daughter. 

"Mimi, your date is here!" 

"Date?" Matt whispered to himself as Mimi yelled back down the stairs. 

"Be right down mom, and don't you even recognize Matt or has he changed that much?" 

"Oh...I'm sorry Matt I didn't realize it was you with those new clothes, is your hair getting longer?" 

"A little," Matt replied not making very good small talk. 

"OK bye mom, bye dad," Mimi said as she ran down the stairs and out the door grabbing Matt's arm along the way. 

"Bye dear, you two have fun," Mimi's parents replied in unison. 

Matt and Mimi got into the car and drove off. Matt glanced away from the road a second to look at Mimi, she was mostly the same as he saw her last, the only real difference he could see was that she replaced the little gold stars in her hair with little silver half-moons. 

"I like your new clothes Matt," Mimi said breaking the short silence. 

"Thanks, I like yours too." 

"Yeah, I always have been good at telling what goes with what." They both chuckled for a little bit. 

"Well Mimi what do you want to do?" Matt asked not really knowing where he was supposed to be going. 

"Well I would really like to see where you have been staying." 

************** 

"Well dad's business pays for us to stay here, its not the best place in town but its still nice," Matt explained as he ran the key-card through the little slot on the door and turned the handle. Matt opened the door only to find a nicely laid out plan unfolding. The only light in the room was two candles sitting on a table set for two. Another small light was coming from farther back into the room, it was just enough to make your way about without falling over something. 

"What the..." Matt whispered to himself bewildered by the sight. 

"Oh Matt, I can't believe you did this, its so beautiful," Mimi said as she walked over to the table. 

"Uhh...yeah," that was all Matt could choke out. Mimi sat down as Matt walked over to the night stand where he had noticed another piece of paper. He picked it up and began to read it in the dim light. 

_Dear Son,_

_You didn't think I wasn't aware of the phone number laying on the night stand did you? I know the only reason you came with me was to see your friend, but I'm still glad we could spend **some** time together. I hope you and Mimi like the meal I had prepared for you, you really deserve to have some fun on this trip, like I said, it is our vacation. I know this won't make up for me not being there, but I still want you to** enjoy your time with her**._

__"What's that Matt?" Mimi said pointing to the note. Matt quickly folded it up and hid it in his pocket. 

"Just a note from the cleaning lady," Matt lied as he sat down opposite of Mimi. 

************** 

After they had eaten, Matt sat down in one of the few chairs laying around while Mimi laid down on what was distinguished as "Matt's Bed" because that was where he always slept. Matt looked at the beautiful silver dress Mimi was wearing. What little bit of light that was in the room bounced off it in all directions, causing it to flicker and shine. 

"Mimi I like how your dress matches the moons in your hair." 

"Thanks, I was getting tired of those stars." 

Matt began wondering if he should tell Mimi how he felt about her, he knew that he might not get another chance and if he didn't tell her he would regret it. As he had conjured up enough nerve Mimi spoke up. 

"Matt I have to tell you, I love you, and I've missed you so much since I left." Mimi turned her head and blushed a bit. "I know I sound..." 

"I love you too Mimi," Matt interrupted her in mid-sentence, "I don't know if I can leave you again." 

Mimi sat up on the bed. "Matt I don't know what to say, I mean..." 

Matt walked over and sat down beside Mimi and lightly kissed her on the lips. 

"Don't say anything, just let me enjoy my time with you," Matt whispered as he slowly kissed her on the lips again. Mimi sat with her eyes closed for a second, then opened then staring at Matt as though she had an idea. 

"What is it Mimi?" 

"Come with me," Mimi replied as she grabbed his arm and headed for the door. 

************** 

"Mimi where are we going?" Matt asked as he guided the car down the road. 

"You'll see, now take a left up here," Mimi said as she pointed to a turn off. They had been driving for about 30 minutes now and they were leaving the city limits. Matt looked around in confusion as the road slowly entered a small but subtle forest. 

"OK stop up here," Mimi said pointed to a spot beside the road. 

"Mimi what are we..." Matt couldn't finish Mimi already had a hold of his arm and was dragging him through the woods. "Do you know where your going Mimi?" 

"Of course." Mimi steadily pulled Matt to a clearing that held the entrance to a cave. 

"Mimi, isn't a bit late to be spelunking," Matt laughed as Mimi joined in. 

"Come on Matt, you'll love this," Mimi said as she started dragging him again. 

"If you say so." 

************** 

They had walked pretty deep into the cave, the wouldn't have been able to see except there was a small light beginning emitted from the other end of the cave. 

"Just a little farther," Mimi said as the light began getting brighter. Matt and Mimi walked out of the cave and onto the shore of the ocean. Matt stared out over the long advances of waves crashing onto the sand in front of them. The moon was just setting over the ocean, and was low in the sky causing its light to be cast over the ocean causing along stream of milky white light across the surface leading strait up to them. 

"Its beautiful Mimi, how did you..." 

"Don't say anything Matt, just let me enjoy my time with you," Mimi said as she kissed him this time. Mimi and Matt sat on the white sandy beach watching the moon set over the horizon, lightly kissing every now and then. Matt ran his hand through the pink strands of Mimi's hair, taking in a deep breath of the mixture of ocean air and Mimi's own lovely scent. 

"Your so..." Matt started but was stopped as Mimi placed her index finger over his lips. As she removed it she kissed him long and deep. Matt moved his hand down running it over Mimi's gently interlocking their fingers. As the moon disappeared, falling over the horizon, Matt and Mimi lovingly kissed, as the waves slowly washed their way to them. 

************** 

"Jeez son, I would have thought you would be happy to be leaving," Matt's dad said as the boarded the plane to take them home. Matt slowly walked by his dad not answering his comment. The plane took off and as Matt looked out the window over the long, flowing waters of the ocean, he whispered to himself. 

"I will come back to you Mimi, I promise." 

************** 

OK that's it, I hoped you liked the rewrite also, I would like to know what you thought of it so comments are welcome. 

~~~~~~~Without light there can not be shadows. 

Story Written by: _Shadow Writer_


End file.
